Gate Wars
by Dave19941000
Summary: Trapped in a galaxy far, far away from his home, Luke Skywalker found himself drawn into a new war between the forces of light and darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Luke looked over the view the bridge as he started to regain consciousness. His vision a blur, he placed his hands on his head as he felt a splitting headache. Feeling a cold sensation, he tried to focus on his hand and though his vision was far from clear he could see holes in his synthetic skin revealing the mechanical components underneath. His nose revealed to him that something was burning, and as his eyes started to focus he could see smoke along the deck's ceiling. He could hear an alarm going off somewhere in the distance.

"General Skywalker, are you able to move?" Someone from outside his field of vision asked.

"Yeah, let me just…" Luke said, stopping as he felt a sharp pain in his back. "Nope."

"Medic, we have another for the doc." Captain Dorn ordered. Luke closed his eyes, the smoke starting to sting them. He felt the heat of the bridge lower quickly, the fire obviously being put out. It didn't take long before he felt himself being lifted by two medics onto a stretcher. Opening his eyes again he could see the large window at the front of the CR90 corvette's bridge was cracked, half the transparent metal missing and letting in plenty of sunlight. Beyond he could see a desert which reminded him of Tatooine.

The next few hours where a blur to him. He spent time waiting to be treated, entering in and out of consciousness as the ship's doctor and his droid assistance took care of the injured crew. At some point he was dunked in bacta before being removed, likely due to the need of other crewmen. After that point he went into a long sleep.

When he finally awoke, he found himself in one of the cabins, with the two beds in the wall opposed to his being housed, with the one above him likely being so as well. The light was on and there was no window, so he couldn't tell what time it was. He felt much better, his mind clear and, taking a look at his hand, the synthetic skin replaced.

"Comfortable General?" A voice stated, catching his attention. Looking up, he saw a silver protocol droid standing near the door.

"Yes, how long was I out?"

"Two days, sir." The droid replied.

"I see. What's the ship's status?"

"Twenty crew have been lost, another forty where seriously injured. The group in this room where some of the worst off." The droid explained.

"I see. How did this happen? Where are we?" As Luke asked, he moved himself into a seated position.

"We are still trying to determine where it is we are, however the navigation officer suspects we were caught in a wormhole and re-entered real space within the atmosphere of a planet, causing us to crash land. Communication systems are still online, however we have failed to establish contact with the Alliance." As the droid spoke, Luke walked up to one of the closets and started changing.

"I see. I assume Captain Dorn wants to speak to me?"

"Yes sir, he wants to brief you on the situation we have found ourselves in. He is currently in the cargo bay."

"I'll speak to him right away. Thank you, uh…"

"G4-LF."The droid stated.

"Thank you G4." Luke finished putting on a new set of cloths. "Sorry Han, looks like that rescue mission will have to wait."

The halls didn't seem as clean as they should have been. There was a small layer of dust forming on the floor, with a bit of sand in the mix. The damage to the ship must have been worst then he'd feared. He walked by two crewmen fixing a panel, not bothering to salute him as he walked by. He was happy to see them too preoccupied with their work to do so; it had always bothered him when people did that in the halls. He didn't need to make it all the way to the cargo bay to understand why the Captain was there. Even at the end of the hall leading to it he could see broken crates being taken out from the cargo bay by crewmen.

When he entered, the scene was worst then he'd feared. The cargo bay had been filled with provisions for the ship of all nature, from food to replacement parts to medical supplies like bacta. The cargo bay was supposed to have enough supplies to last the crew a full year, but from what he could see it seemed at most one tenth of the crates where still in one piece, most of the bay empty, the crew likely having already removed the damaged or destroyed cargo.

"General, I didn't realize you were and about." Captain Dorn stated, spotting him as two crewmen took another broken crate out of the bay.

"I just got up. My goodness, this place looks terrible."

"It's not as bad as it looks. We have two months of food left, and the water resequencers should last eight months, so we should be able to starve to death first." The Captain stated with a chuckle.

"You don't seem to be too worried about things." Luke said, scratching his right hand subconsciously.

"Can't really let this problem phase me. Panic is the last thing we need, and I have to set an example for the crew." Dorn informed him. Luke did understand, and he could feel the man was emitting a calm aura around him. He knew Dorn wasn't particularly force sensitive, but the mild power he was feeling from him was likely enough to calm otherwise fearful crewmen around them.

Luke had learned quickly he could feel such things, often from those in positions of leadership within the Alliance, ever since he had returned from Dagobah. "I feel as though there's something you aren't telling me."

"Our communication systems are still online, but we haven't been able to establish communication with the Alliance yet."

"I'm aware of that Captain."

"Yes General, we suspect we're somewhere in the Unknown Region given our inability to find our position through observing the stars."

"Then how is our communication equipment functioning important?"

"Well General, on a CR90 communication systems are intertwined with sensors, and we managed to detect some advanced equipment about six hundred kilometers east of here. There could be a settlement on this planet, and if that's the case it could mean our ticket out of here." Captain Dorn explained.

"And you want me to go check it out." Luke stated.

"Well, you are the only person here who isn't a crewmember, and we're tied up here as it is trying to get things stabilized. I'd like you to take a speeder out to establish contact. If we can't get help we're going to be here for a while. I know I'm in no place to give you an order…"

"No no, I think you're right about this. How long should it take to fix the ship up?"

"With what we have on hand, about three, maybe four months? If we stretch out our rations we should be able to get the ship running with the supplies we have, but even then we need food from somewhere and I doubt hunting will grant us much."

"Three or four months, that's not very good to hear." Luke said with a frown. "I'll pack myself some supplies and leave right away. Six hundred kilometers will take a good day to reach on a speeder."

 **Pyramid of Ra**

 **That night**

Luke looked over the location he'd been directed to by the crew. The place was a massive stone pyramid standing out in the middle of the desert without any other hint of civilization. He knew it would have been strange to some, but given his years with the Alliance he'd learned that old, abandoned structures where used for hiding bases.

"Skywalker to Yan Manori, I've reached some sort of ancient pyramid. No locals spotted. Will update as the situation develops." Luke stated over his communication device.

" _Understood, sir."_

Luke walked towards what seemed like the entrance to the pyramid, turning on a flashlight as he entered the dark halls of the tomb. In his human hand he held a small sensor, trying to find the location of the object the ship had detected. Walking through the corridors of the ancient structure, he wondered what the scripts on the walls stated, but was more interested in who was watching him. He could feel them, their eyes watching. What their intentions where was unknown, but he knew they were watching with fear. Fear was a strong emotion; it was easy to feel it in those around him.

As he walked deeper into the pyramid, his sensor started to beep as a signal pinged off the object he was looking for. The pinging became quicker as he approached whatever it was he was looking for. Entering a large room, he could sense the presence of others hiding behind walls, columns and other objects. He walked forward, not seeing any signs of a trap, the beeping became rapid as he approached a large round object in the centre of the room. Coming into contact with it, his sensor stopped beeping quickly and did so in a solid burst. Turning his sensor off, he looked at the object with his light. It had a large round red part as its centre with dozens of squares around it which each held a symbol he did not recognize.

"Skywalker to Yan Manori, I found the object. I couldn't even begin to describe what this thing is. Still have not made contact with the locals, though I have a feeling that's about to change."

" _Sir?"_

"They've been keeping an eye on me for a while now. They don't seem hostile but I can't make a call one way or the other." Luke looked around the room, using his light to see. As he passed over things, he spotted a man standing next to a pillar. "Hi."

"Hi." The man stated slowly, partially closing his eyes from the light. Luke lowered the light out of his face. "I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm General Luke Skywalker. My ship crashed and we detected something here. I have no hostile intentions."

"Good, then that makes two of us." Daniel took a few steps towards the man. "You said you have a ship, where are you from?"

"We're from the Alliance to Restore the Republic."

"Never heard of you." Daniel stated. "Though I'm not particularly familiar with the politics of the galaxy at large."

"I see." Luke looked back at the device before turning his attention back to Daniel. "What planet am I on?"

"Abydos." Daniel answered.

"Never heard of it. How far are we from Imperial Centre?"

"I have no idea."

"Hoth?"

"Never heard of that place either."

"Tatooine?"

"Nope."

"Yavin?"

"Sorry. Only place I know is how far we are from Earth, which is a few lightyears."

"Well, given I have no idea what 'Earth' is that doesn't help." Luke looked back at the device. "What is this thing anyway? It's what brought me here, but it doesn't seem like your people are capable of building such a thing. No offense."

"None taken. I can't really answer who built it, but what it does is control a device that is buried under this room." Daniel stated.

"I see." Luke looked back at Daniel. "Your people wouldn't happen to have a food surplus, would you?"

"Of course, why are your people out?"

"Not at the moment, but we will run out before we can leave, and we will need supplies when we leave. If your people are open to trade we are willing to exchange objects we have like medicines for food."

"I'll have to speak with my village's leader about that, but I think we can come to an understanding."

 **One month later**

"You never did tell me how someone as young as you became a general." Danial stated, pulling Luke from his thoughts. The two were inside a catacomb under the Pyramid of Ra, Daniel taking down the different scripts for translation while Luke helped keep the place lighted.

"It's a long and not particularly pleasant story." Luke replied.

"I see. That reminds me of someone I knew. Lot older then you are though." Daniel wrote down a few more of the hieroglyphics before walking down to the next set.

"Daniel, Daniel! Something came through the gate!" Skaara yelled, running into the chamber.

"What is it? What came through?" Daniel asked in panic.

"This did!" Skaara handed Daniel what seemed to be a box with a white object tissue coming out of it.

"What does it mean?" Luke asked.

"It means a friend of ours is coming." Daniel replied.

A few hours later Luke was observing the unearthing of the gate, dozens of Abydosians taking out ropes to pull it up and into the pyramid.

"So this is the gate you told me about?" Luke asked Daniel, using his hands to shade his eyes from the sun.

"Yeah, it's a lot less impressive then it sounds." Daniel could see a determined look in Luke's eyes. "You're going to try using that 'Force' thing aren't you?"

"Of course, it would be a waste to make everyone else do this work. It could take days to pull that thing back to its place." Luke extended his robotic hand, closing his eyes as he started to concentrate. At first nothing happened, but after a few moments the gate started to shake slightly. Slowly it rose from the ground, the Abydosians backing away quickly as it levitated over a meter in the air and started to move towards the pyramid. He'd make it most of the way to the gate chamber before he could no longer muster the strength to hold the gate up. "Sorry I couldn't do more."

"I honestly have no idea how to respond to that." Daniel stated, trying to understand what he had seen, and more importantly the implications.

"You didn't believe me until now, did you?" Luke asked, opening his canteen to take a drink.

"To be honest, not really. But can you blame me?"

"No, I was the same as you were once. But seeing it happen is the easiest way to believe." Luke paused to take out his communicator. "Skywalker to Yan Manori. We have guests coming to this planet. We may be able to leave sooner then we'd hoped."

" _Understood General, should we sent backup?"_

"Negative, keep the crew concentrating on fixing the ship or shipping the medicine for food. I can handle things."

" _Understood."_

 **Two days later**

"Jack!" Skaara exclaimed in delight as he saw the soldiers of Earth enter the gate chamber.

"Skaara, hey buddy, keeping out of trouble?"

"Yes yes. Oh, your lighter, you left it here, I kept it safe."

Jack couldn't help but smile at that. "Skaara, I gave you that lighter, it's yours."

"Jack, Daniel said to bring you to him right away when you arrive. He is close; he has a man with him who would like to speak with you." Skaara stated.

"A man who'd like to meet with you?" Samantha asked, looking between Jack and Skaara. "Who's he talking about?"

"No idea to be honest." Jack stated.

"It's alright Skaara, I'm already here." Luke stated, walking into the chamber. "I'm General Luke Skywalker of the Alliance to Restore the Republic."

"Colonel Jack O'neill, United States Air Force. Pleased to meet you." Jack said, extending his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Luke said, shaking the offered hand. "I have a feeling we will be able to help each other with our current predicaments."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't trust that guy." Jack stated as Daniel showed him some uninteresting hieroglyphs.

"What guy?" Daniel asked, moving a torch around to get a better view of the carvings.

"General Skywalker. There's something off about him. They say you can learn a lot from a man by his handshake." Jack explained.

"Well he told me it's robotic so that may have had something to do with it." Daniel replied.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I didn't think he was being honest at first either but then he broke a stone by crushing it. Though then again that might not have been his hand." Daniel's voice trailed off as he spoke the second line. "Anyway I think there's something their people's history may be able to shed some light on things for us."

"Like what?"

"Like the extent of alien influences on Earth history." Daniel turned to look at Jack. "From what he claims, their history goes back twenty five thousand years, with the point where history has been lost to time being after the point interstellar travel was developed."

"That's impossible." Jack stated flatly.

"So where the pyramids being built by aliens just a year ago." Daniel stated back.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because it is." Jack rubbed his face. "I mean look around us, we have evidence of that. Plus, if it's true what would that mean for the rest of us? That what, Earth is the backwards cousins in the human family?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, it's not unprecedented." Daniel said, turning his attention back to the hieroglyphs.

"How so?"

"Well think about this, during the days of the slave trade African tribesmen where sold by local warlords and royalty to European and Arabic nations. Those who made it to the United States would eventually get their freedom and in the eyes of the law, at least officially, equality. When I left Earth last year the average African American had well over ten times the wealth as the average African, more if you only count sub-Saharan Africa. It's possible the ancestors of these people had a similar situation occur with them. Though I think the comparison ends there since from what Luke's told me the Galactic Empire is very human centric and xenophobic towards non-humans." As Daniel explained this he found the part of the chamber he was looking for, opening his notebook as he spoke. "This is the part I told you about. From what I see it's about a hundred and fifty gate addresses. I'm not sure how many are close enough to work since this was made ten thousand years ago and with stellar drift most will likely have changed."

"I see. So you think we'll be able to find out where the bastards took our people?" Jack moved closer to take a good look at the notes in Daniel's book.

"Maybe, but I have no idea where we'd even begin…" Daniel started to say before being cut off by Jack's radio.

" _Colonel O'neill, we have incoming."_ Ferretti's voice informed them.

"On my way."

 **Gate Chamber**

As the gate dialed, Luke took a mental note of the chevrons as the DHD started to light up with each one being encoded into the gate. A group of local Abydosians had taken position behind the pillars around the chamber. Most of the three SG teams where present, most doing the same but some taking position in the corridors which led to the chamber, using the walls as cover. Luke elected to stand behind the DHD, blaster in one hand and light saber in the other, unsure how either would fair against whatever was about to come through.

When the gate locked, its vortex formed for a moment before collapsing in on itself and a strong tension filled the room. Taking a deep breath, Luke cleared his mind of distractions as he waited. He didn't wait long, as only moments later a pair of serpent guards walked through the gate and began firing at them all, then followed by another pair, and another, and another. The response didn't take a moment as the SG teams and Abydosians opened fire, their loud ballistic weapons making Luke wonder how they could possibly do any damage against armour clad warriors. He activated his lightsaber to see if he could deflect whatever it was the enemy was discharging. He saw it did, his green saber sending a bolt of plasma from one of the guards back at them and into the gate. Seeing that he could use his weapon of choice, he stopped crouching behind the DHD and started swinging to deflect and shots his way back towards the enemy. Most of the shots did not hit due to the wild trajectory of the plasma bolts making judgement of their path after deflection impossible. He'd make a mental note of that later.

The gate closed, signaling the end of the battle. In all two dozen serpent guard had come through, all dead. Their losses where three Abydosians and one SG member killed, with two more of both injured. Luke was thankful it seemed to have ended quickly, but he wasn't sure how such a one sided battle could have been possible given he was among such primitives. These people used such backwards weapons after all, gas combustion coupled with metal projectiles, who did such a thing? A blaster was much more efficient, no ammunition to be reloaded with a constant rate of fire.

"Did… did you just deflect what they were shooting at us?" Luke turned his head to see Samantha Carter looked at him. He could feel fear emanating from her, but it was controlled, like the fear one has of a creature it knows likely won't attack but is unsure if it is poisonous.

"Yes, I did. I wasn't sure if it would work given they probably weren't using blasters and that's all I've ever tried this with, but it worked out in the end." Luke stated, holstering both his weapons on his hip.

"What is that thing anyway?" Sam asked, pointing to his saber.

"My light saber. It's an energy sword I built on my own, using some parts of that left to me by my father, the one used by my master, and parts of my own design." He informed her, taking the saber in his hands and showing it to her. "The hardest part was finding the crystal within. Took me a week of searching on Ilum to find the old Jedi Temple, but the Force guided me to the ruins and with it I became a Jedi Knight."

"I see. I have no idea what most of that means." Sam stated, looking at the saber. "But you said it was an 'energy sword'? As in a sword of pure energy?"

"Yes."

"That's impossible. It defies the laws of physics, it doesn't make sense; it shouldn't logically work." In response to her statement, Luke simply turned his lightsaber on, its green glow catching everyone's attention.

"And yet, here it is." He stated simply before turning it off. "I think my people may have much to teach yours about the laws of physics."

"Evidently." Was all Sam stated as Jack and Daniel ran into the chamber.

"What happened?" Jack asked in a loud voice, grabbing the attention of all in the chamber.

"Enemy attack, seems to be the same bastards who attacked home." Ferretti informed him. "We lost one of our guys Jack, and the locals lost a few too. We've got injured here. I don't know if they're good for being moved."

"We can take them to my ship." Luke offered. "We have a transport at the Abydosian settlement not far from here; we could use it for transport."

"Unless you can get them there in five minutes, using the gate would be faster." Sam stated.

"She's right; our gate is in the middle of a base with medical facilities, how long would it take you to get them to your ship?" Jack asked.

"About four to six hours depending on which transport it is." Luke stated. "It's probably a better idea to use the gate. Oh wait, I need to write it down before I forget."

"Forget what?" Daniel asked out of curiosity.

"The combination they used to get here. I saw it as they dialed it. I need to write it down before I forget." Luke informed them.

"Here, use this." Daniel didn't hesitate to give him his notebook and a piece of sharpened coal. Luke quickly wrote down the combination, looking at the DHD to remind himself what each of the symbols where.

"This is it." He stated, handing the notebook back.

"So this is where they went." Daniel stated quietly before Jack ripped the notebook from his hands. "Hey."

"And this is where we're going after we get these people to a doctor." Jack stated. "Carter, dial home. We have a rescue mission to plan."

"I'd like to come with you." Luke stated, getting their attention again. "I'm the highest ranking member of the Alliance here, and I exist outside of the Yon Manori's command structure, so it would make sense for it to be me who opens diplomatic relations with your people."

"Basically you want to speak to someone in charge." Jack stated back.

"Pretty much." Luke replied. "The long term possibilities for supplies from Abydos aren't going to work if something happens and we need to build new parts. This world doesn't have the infrastructure for that. Your world might, and in the worst case scenario having a mutual agreement could be beneficial for both your world and the Alliance."

"That makes sense." Jack admitted. "Alright, we've wasted enough time. Ferretti, I'm leaving you in charge. SG3, you're with us taking the wounded back."

As he barked the orders Carter started dialing home, Luke taking a moment to call his ship and inform them of his departure.

 **SGC briefing room**

 **Two hours later**

"… and then my ship ended up on Abydos through means we're still not sure of. We suspect it was a wormhole but we aren't a science vessel and the closest thing we have to actual scientists is a crewmen with a degree in bioengineering and our medical staff." Luke stated, a microphone on the table in front of him and a camera recording his statements.

"I see." The airmen responsible for the interview stated. "Tell me mister Skywalker, you say you're a General in this Alliance to Restore the Republic, yet you're only twenty four years old. How exactly did you rise in the ranks so quickly?"

"Part of it is acts of 'heroism' I'm not particularly proud of coupled with a casualty rate that's higher than anyone would like it to be." Luke informed him.

"Wouldn't we all rather the casualty rate be lower?" the airmen asked rhetorically. "In any event, you claim your people believe we are in some 'Unknown Region', what exactly do you mean by that?"

"The Unknown Region is a large part of the galaxy, nearly half of it in fact, that hasn't been properly charted. There are isolated areas within it that have such as the Chiss Ascendency, enclaves of charted space surrounded by a sea of unknown. It mainly stems from a lack of hyperspace travel in the region. Hyperspace is odd in that the more it is travelled the quicker it is to do so."

"So the more travelled path makes things faster? So it's like a highway?" The airmen asked.

"Yes, that's actually what some people use to refer to systems that are so heavily traveled that you can get tens of thousands of lightyears in minutes. It can mean the difference between a hyperspace trip taking a few minutes or a few weeks." Luke paused to take a sip of water from a glass on the table. "Would it be a problem if we took a break? I haven't eaten in a while and I'm starting to get hungry."

"Not a problem, we've got more than enough here for not. I'll have someone show you where the mess hall is." The airmen stated, turning off the camera. On the room adjacent to the briefing room, Jack, Sam and Hammond where sitting at a table watching the recording as it was being made, the television going blank as the recording stopped.

"Well, what do you make of it Jack?" Hammond asked simply.

"I think they're a strong potential ally whose capabilities we can only guess at who could help us against an enemy whose capabilities we can only guess at." Jack replied.

"So you trust him?"

"I believe him. I'll trust him when he explains to me how the hell that lightsaber thing works." Jack turned to his subordinate. "Carter?"

"That's the thing sir, by all rights it shouldn't. The fact that it does alone is going to turn the laws of physics on its head and cause us to rewrite all of our science textbooks, to say nothing of what will happen if we ever actually figure out how it works." Sam stated. "Though what makes me curious is his explanation about the galaxy."

"Captain?" Hammond asked, the word being enough to convey his question.

"Think about it sir. With their hyperspace technology the Alliance should be at most a few weeks away by travel no matter where they are in the galaxy given the apparent nature of hyperspace. That, coupled with the fact their communications systems are working but they haven't been able to find any communication channels, or even any evidence of communication period, makes me think they may be from further away than we suspect." She stated.

"What are you saying Captain?" Hammond asked, not quite understanding.

"Sir I believe that Occam's razor points to them being from another galaxy."

"It's the simplest explanation?" Jack asked.

"No sir, Occam's razor is the idea that the hypothesis with the least assumptions is most likely the correct one. It has nothing to do with simplicity." Sam informed him. "Think about it; their technology makes travel throughout the galaxy analogues to modern transportation with communication on the galactic level being about equivalent to only a few decades ago if we think of the whole galaxy as if it where Earth. If their communications and transportation technology is so advanced, yet after all this time they haven't been able to re-establish communications with the Alliance or anyone else for that matter, I think it's safe to assume that the infrastructure behind that communications technology isn't present without our galaxy."

"Captain how is it possible that they could have come to Abydos from another galaxy, or hell how did humans end up in another galaxy in the first place?" Jack asked, getting the attention of the other two for a moment before it turned back to Carter.

"Well sir we don't know anything about what it was which brought them here. If it was a wormhole there's nothing else we can say because we know nothing about naturally occurring wormholes other than the fact they might exist, and when I say 'might' I mean it'll be years before we even develop the technology to detect them if we assume they're real." She stated.

"And if we assume they can occur naturally there's no reason to think they can only exist within a single galaxy." Hammond stated.

"Exactly General. And both we and the Alliance may not be aware of how often wormholes naturally occur. Even if these 'space highways' where a billion miles wide and had each solar system connected through one to the nearest hundred star systems, such a network wouldn't even be visible if someone was observing the galaxy from a distance. There would be too much space to cover so unless they have any data on the matter we know nothing about them. And all this assumes wormholes where in fact what brought them here." Sam rubbed her head when she stopped, the thoughts of the big picture making her head hurt.

"Captain, give me a realistic answer." Hammond ordered. "What are the odds of us being able to help these people get back home?"

"Realistically sir, it's a miracle they landed on habitable planet at all, let alone they did so within reach of help." She paused for a moment. "There's also no easy way to say this, but there is no helping them get home. Even if we could find a wormhole that could take their ship somewhere, the odds are astronomical that they'd end up in their home galaxy. I'm sorry sir, but they're stuck here."

"I see."

 **One hours later, gate room**

Luke hadn't liked what he had been told, but he understood it, it made sense and it would be unbecoming of him to reject reality simply because he didn't want to. He would tell the crew in due time about their situation, though that led to the question of what to do. He now found himself effectively the leader of a group with nowhere to call home. It wasn't so bad when he thought about it, a heavy burden had been lifted off his shoulders, and he found himself amongst a people who shared many of the Alliance's ideals. His crew would get a place to call home and these people would gain their knowledge to protect that home with. He even thought about searching for force sensitives if things worked out, their world likely had a few and they would need someone to teach them. He wasn't a master by any means, but someone to give guidance was better than nothing. His only regret was that this unfortunate situation means he could not return to Tatooine to save his friend, and he would not be able to face his father again.

He was pulled from those thoughts as he heard the gate begin to activate. Around him stood two platoons of soldiers as well as SG1 and SG3. Reinforcements had been called in for the rescue mission, but it would be more than that. Each of the soldiers held equipment, pairs holding a crate or two depending on their weight. Their destination wasn't the planet the hostiles had come from, but instead was Abydos. The SGC had made a plan to use the planet as a forward base of operation, a stepping stone into the wider galaxy. With it any threat that could come through the gate would be lead away from Earth, and with the attack on Abydos by the enemy having been a failure compared to the kidnapping on Earth they would be more likely to attack Abydos first. That wasn't to say Earth wouldn't be defended, only that Abydos would be made the front line.

The gate connected, and the next think Luke knew he was on the other side being careful to keep up the pace with those around him as they streamed into the gate chamber.

"Alright first platoon weapons out and ready for action. SG1, 2 and 3 along with first platoon will be going through the gate to find our M.I.A. while second platoon begins setting up the base." Jack barked as the gate closed. "Come on people we don't have all day."

As he finished the solders of first platoon dropped their crates on the peripherals of the chamber while second platoon started to move deeper into the pyramid with theirs. Luke said nothing as he placed the box he was carrying on another, larger one. He didn't say a word as he walked outside the pyramid and made sure he was a good few hundred meters away from it before he took out his communicator.

"Skywalker to Yon Manori."

" _Yon Manori here, General."_

"I need to speak with Captain Dorn."

There was a momentary pause. _"One moment sir."_

" _General Skywalker, is something wrong."_

"I'm afraid so Captain. It's about our predicament."

" _Let me guess, we're in another galaxy."_

"You figured it out on your own?"

" _I've suspected as much since we learned the communications systems where working. Was an educated guess but I didn't want to mention it until I was absolutely sure. If you're telling me then that probably means we're sure."_

"I'm afraid so."

" _Tell me one thing General, are these good people?"_

"As good as our own. I don't sense deceit from them and their ideals match our own. An alliance between our people and theirs would be only natural."

" _I suppose it could be worst. We could have landed on an Imperial world or a Hutt clan's."_

"Small miracles Captain." Luke chuckled at his own comment. "Should I inform the crew?

" _No, I'll handle it. It'll be better this way. I'm their captain and crews have a bond. Call it our own Force that binds us. Don't take this the wrong way but you haven't been with us long enough to become part of that bond. It would be better for all of us if I did it."_

"I understand Captain."

" _Thank you General. Will that be all?"_

"No. The Earthmen are turning the pyramid the gate is in into a forward base of operations. It seems they want to go on the offensive in more than just a rescue mission for their people."

" _You don't approve?"_

"I don't object. We don't know enough about this hostile force at the moment. All I know is that I can feel a darkness from them."

" _A darkness?"_

"I can't explain it, but the dark side clouds them. I'm not sure if they're sensitive to it, but it influences them, dictates their judgement."

" _I see. So we have a new enemy to fight."_

"I'm afraid so."

" _So be it."_

 **Gate chamber**

 **The next morning**

Luke wasn't sure why he was waiting by the gate, only that he had known that something had told him to come here, a compulsion he couldn't control. A few minutes after he'd arrived the only reason he could think of he'd come arrived.

The gate activated, soldiers quickly moving to man two heavy machine gun emplacements flanking the gate while others moved to take cover behind makeshift barriers that had been set up in the chamber. As the gate connected the characteristic vortex flew out then back in. The first thing to come out was Samantha Carter.

"Don't shoot; the people coming through are friendly." Not a moment after she had spoken a wave of people in odd attire started to come through, the colourful clothing being obviously civilian in nature. The steady stream of people where directed to the corridors to prevent bottlenecking, and after a minute the civilians stopped coming through and instead it was soldiers. Quickly they came through, Jack being the last.

"Alright shoot anyone else behind me." Before the words left Jack's mouth, the metal iris closed behind him. "The hell?"

"Home sent that to us last night. Made from the melted armour of the Jaffa who attacked Earth, it splatters anything coming through before it gets a chance to materialize." Ferretti explained. "We sent them back the bodies from here in exchange, by tonight Earth will have its own."

As he spoke, thumps against the iris could be heard. After a few long moments the gate closed, the iris being opened up afterwards.

Luke felt something off, and as he looked at the soldiers of first platoon and the first three SG teams he spotted one man who stood out. Taller and of a larger build then the others, he had a marking on his forehead similar to the others, and he could feel the darkness within him. For a moment, he considered lunging out at him, but only for a moment. Taking a second to think about it, the man had obviously not joined them without notice. His presence must have been for a reason.

"Colonel, mind explaining what he's doing here?" Ferretti asked, stating the question Luke had been thinking.

"He's a friend, if it wasn't for him we'd have never escaped. My team and all those civilians would be dead if he hadn't defected. He's friendly." Jack stated.

Luke walked up to the man, the soldiers of first platoon giving him room to do so without complaint. When he stood face to face with the man, despite the height difference he didn't feel intimidated. "I sense darkness within you."

"You sense the Goa'uld symbiote to which I, like my people, am a slave." The man said. "But with the help of your people, I hope to see my people free from their oppression and of our dependence on them."

At those words Luke realized the darkness he sensed wasn't clouding the man's mind, but was concentrated in his abdominal area. The man was not a part of the dark side, but a victim of it.

"I'm General Luke Skywalker of the Alliance to Restore the Republic; it's a pleasure to meet you." Luke said with a slight bow.

"It is an honour to meet you general; I am Teal'c of Chulak, former First Prime of Apophis."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen." Jack stated loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Today was a victory, one of many, but the road ahead of us will be a long one. We will lose people, we will face setbacks, and we will not win them all. But we will face all these problems head on, we will survive, we will fight on and we will win, because the human spirit is indomitable. Are you going to let them win?"

"No!" the soldiers yelled in unison.

"Are you going to let them win?"

"No!" they yelled again, louder.

"Are you going to kick their snake asses back to whatever hole they slithered out of?"

"Yeah!" As the soldiers cheered Luke felt as assured of victory as they did. They had the fire in them, the drive to see whatever challenges would come their way. He knew he was in fine company, and that his ship and its crew would not be wasting their time on these people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Abydos Desert**

 **Fifty kilometers from Yon Manori crash site**

Louise Ferretti was not particularly happy about his latest assignment. SG2 had been sent out along with a company of Marines to find an object that had fallen off the Yon Manori when it crashed at the location they suspected it was. He was leading the mission due to Kowalski claiming to be ill, though he would have been more upset if he could manage to get him mind off the heat. Even with his sunglasses and his entire face covered his face was still burning, and he was thankful that the transport they used had a large water tank with it because his canteen had been emptied a half hour earlier.

That transport was right on the edge of the crater the company was split between either surrounding on lookout or was currently excavating. Eight men where tasked with keeping a lookout while the rest dug the object out, the group rotating every half hour to keep their minds from wondering and to get something resembling rest.

The one odd woman out was an Alliance officer who was directing the men, a green astromech droid next to her. Ferretti walked up to the two after refilling his canteen.

"You sure this thing is going to be anything more than scrap metal once we dig it up Lieutenant Blue?"

"I do major, even if it's broken into a thousand pieces there will still likely be something that's salvageable even in the worst case scenario. We have two others so even just having extra parts would make this worth out time. And if it's functional, or able to be made functional again, that's even better." Ferretti had nothing to respond to that with, but he felt a certain unease towards her. She was one of the few aliens the Ton Manori had, a Zeltron in her case, and the features that made her people different from humans where only made more pronounced due to the similarities. Ferretti actually felt less uneasy towards a pair of Mon Calamari who were part of the Alliance crew.

There was something about her almost human features that just made her alien nature more obvious for Ferretti, and having spoken with others he was not the only one who felt that way.

His thoughts on the matter where cut short as the sound of metal hitting metal grabbed his attention. One of the Marines who had been digging was on his knees and dusting off the surface of their target, having evidently reached it. At that point it did not take long for the shape of their target to take form as more and more of the Marines managed to uncover the sand which has buried it, quickly revealing its shape over the next hour.

When its entire top half was uncovered Ferretti and the Alliance officer inspected it to see what state it was in.

"How does it look? It's in one piece but does it work?"

"I doubt it. With how long it was buried coupled with the crash it'll likely need to be fixed, but it definitely can be fixed so that's good news." She took her canteen and poured its content over part of the metal surface, sand and dust revealing yellow markings on a red surface.

"What does it say?"

She looked at Ferretti questioningly for a moment, before reminding herself of how things where. "That's right, you people don't read Basic, you read High Galactic. It says 'Manori 2' in Basic."

"That mean the other two are 'Manori 1' and 'Manori 3'?"

"Yes major. The three are named after the Yon Manori due to their role as escorts." She took step back to take a look at the small starfighter. "The A-Wings may be small, but they pack a large punch for their size. I'd take one of these over anything in the TIE series any day."

Ferretti had no idea what the TIE fighters where, but the way she spoke made him feel assured that the United States Air Force had just uncovered a useful item that could be used to protect his country against alien threats. At the end of the day, that was all that mattered.

 **Hammond's Office**

 **Stargate Command**

"The ship should take another two weeks to get flight worthy, with another three weeks after that to get our hyperspace engines fully operational again." Captain Dorn stretched out after making the statement, cracking noises coming from his joints. "Sorry, work's been hectic trying to get things up and running."

"I can only imagine." Hammond stated. "Coffee?"

Dorn accepted the offered cup, gave it a sniff and tried it. "That's pretty bitter." After that comment he took another few large mouthfuls before putting it on the table. "So what is the plan for once my ship is repaired?"

"We have a base in a fairly isolated location on our world currently constructing an underground hanger for the Yon Manori to land in. It should be finished by the time it's capable of reaching here."

Dorn took the coffee back and spent a few moments thinking of his next words. "Tell me General, why is there such a need for secrecy amongst your people? I understand not wanting to cause a panic, but would it not make reverse engineering our technology easier if the general public was aware of it? To say nothing of implementing it into your society."

"It's a complicated issue Captain. Outside of the problems with potential mass hysteria there are also the political problems that would have to be dealt with." Hammond explained. "We aren't a unified world; one power having access to the stargate and the potential it has could lead to god knows what."

"That's something I still can't understand." Dorn stated. "How does a world fractured into two hundred separate nations function?"

"We find a way."

"I'll have to look into that. Your world is quite fascinating." Dorn felt a little awkward with the next statement he knew he needed to make. "Now, about your scientist. He's… quite the individual. I haven't had to deal with someone like him since the Clone Wars."

"I'm well aware of Dr. McKay's reputation for being difficult to deal with, but I'm afraid he's the best we have for helping our people understand and apply your technology with our infrastructure." Hammond replied.

"Yes well, he's a bit more abrasive then I'd hoped. I can't say I'm excited to return to my ship with him on it." Dorn explained.

"I can understand your position, but I can't help you with that. You'll have…" Hammond's statement was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Enter."

"Sir, we just got a message from Abydos, they've just had an incident." Walter stated, slightly out of breath from running.

"Why wasn't there an alert from the connection?"

"It was only a few minutes off from a scheduled one and it was coming from Abydos, so we'd thought someone had just jumped the gun on their side." Walter explained.

"I see. What type of situation are we talking about?"

"They've captured a Goa'uld."

 **Forward Operating Base**

 **Abydos**

Jack looked over the scene in the gate chamber. After a tense standoff the calm was setting in as a pair of medics placed Kowalski on a stretcher waiting for a signal to take him through the gate to the medical facilities at the SGC. What stood out for him was Luke standing at the centre of the scene, a tight grip on the slithering creature that had caused all this, holding it at arm's length in his hand. The young symbiote was nipping at his hand and wrist in an attempt to get him to loosen his grip, but though he damaged of the prosthetic his mechanical components where unaffected, the only real difficulty was holding the small creature firmly enough to prevent its escape while not damaging it too much in the process.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked, approaching the young man.

"A mind trick. The power of suggestion is easy to use on the weak minded." He informed him. "It took all my focus to do it though, and this one isn't a mature Goa'uld. I don't think I could do this with a matured one if I came across one."

"Well that's too bad, could really change things if you could." Jack replied. He moved aside to allow a soldier holding a large jar to contain the small snake like creature in for now. "Wait, influencing the small ones might still be useful."

"What are you thinking Jack?" Luke asked, quickly retracting his hand from the jar as the soldier holding it slammed its cap on, trapping the young Goa'uld within.

"I'm trying to think how an enemy Jaffa warrior would respond to having his symbiote suddenly elects to jump out of is pouch in the middle of a fight. Plus if we're infiltrating a place it could work as a great distraction. They act as the Jaffa's immune system, having one of them jump out or just get uppity could come in handy." Jack explained. Luke didn't know what to make of the idea. It made sense to him, but he wasn't sure how effective it would be given his limitations. He also was unsure of how moral it would be.

Thankfully for him Jack did not seem to be waiting for a response, moving to Kowalski to see how he was doing. He was unconscious; however the medics assured Jack that he seemed to be in a stable condition. Just as a precaution he was being sent to back to Cheyenne for a full medical checkup.

"What do we do with this thing?" The soldier holding the Goa'uld filled jar asked, looking at the creature trying in futility to bite its way out of the container.

"What can we do with it?" Luke asked back. "As far as I can tell your world doesn't have mind reading technology, and we don't have anything like that with us, so unless you people are willing to give someone up to act as a host for interrogation, there's nothing I can think of that can be done."

"We can always dissect it. Or better yet, vivisect it." The soldier stated. In response to the statement, the Goa'uld paused before becoming more frantic in its attempt to escape. "I think he likes that idea."

"Well I don't. We've had plenty of dead Goa'uld for the doctors to pick apart. And besides, it's easier to just pass this on to Hammond to figure out what to do with it." Jack lowered himself to get a closer look at the jar, looking the creature in the eye. "Take this to the SGC, they'll find a use for him."

"If nothing else we could always use it as a backup for Teal'c" Luke stated as the soldier escorted the medics through the gate, the connection closing after they left.

"That's a good point." Jack chose to change the subject at that moment. "You know kid, since you've assured me that I probably can't be taught how to do all these tricks, maybe you could consider joining SG-1. If I can't do them we may as well have someone who can on the team, and there's no rule that says our SG teams have to be four people."

Luke thought about it for a moment. He was a general in the Alliance to Restore the Republic, the highest ranking member of their forces present. However that being said, he was also the only person in the Alliance who was not a regular part of the crew of the ship, instead he was an outsider who was simply a passenger. While he had been helping around the base he had no real purpose in what he was doing, and day to day operations would certainly not notice his absence. With that he had no reason to reject the offer. It would give him an opportunity to see this new galaxy he now called home, and to once again be a real contribution in the fight against the dark side.

 **Abydos Base interrogation room**

 **One month later**

Through the hastily made two sided mirror, a man who looked like Jack O'neill was being questioned as the real Jack and the rest of SG1 watched.

"Out of curiosity, how exactly did you know he wasn't me?"

"Everyone has their own mark on the force. It's like a fingerprint, or a scent, we all have our own, and it is uniquely ours and no one else's. While it can change over time, in the time you were separated from us out there was not enough time for you to have changed so dramatically." As Luke explained it, he looked into the eyes of the other O'neill as the other answered questions slowly. "We shouldn't be too weary of him though. He isn't a threat, I can sense goodness in him. He's curious and afraid, he fears us and wants to understand us to see if we will do to his people what the Goa'uld did before."

"The Goa'uld did before, that means… oh god." Daniel's hand went to his face as he put the pieces together. "That place wasn't some disaster area or a natural phenomenon, it was the site of a massacre."

"Dear god." Sam walked to Jack as she realised what they had done. "Colonel, we need to send the crystal be brought with us back."

"Yeah, I realize that too."

The next few hours where a bit of a blur for Luke. The other O'neill and the crystal they had recovered where sent back to their homeworld with a contact package and a radio for possible contact in the future should they want to open relations. The few Alliance members on the base where hopeful that relations could be opened, but most of the Earth born personnel where more realistic in their beliefs that the aliens would likely become isolationist. Luke wanted to be hopeful, but given how alien they were even by the standards of his own galaxy and how species that where of a similar nature tended to act towards humanoids he was not optimistic.

Sitting outside the pyramid during the dark Abydosian night he reflected on what had happened in their short time exploring, the odd adventures reminding him of the ones he had gone through before being stationed at Echo Base. As he gazed at the unfamiliar stars that memory made him subconsciously feel at his face, his fingers tracing along the scar he had been given on that ice world.

The memory did not last long, the stars and the cool desert night instead reminding him of his old farm home.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself, mind if I join you?" Luke turned his attention to the new voice, he saw Lieutenant Blue standing over him.

"Go ahead Lieutenant, I have no right to stop you if you want to stargaze."

"Please, I'm off duty, call me Margret." She took a seat on one of the large stones about arms distance from the spot Luke was sitting. "The stars are quite beautiful on worlds without industry."

"Yes, I suppose they are."

"I'm going to miss this, the Yon Manori is going to Earth tomorrow and from what I'm told the region we're going to has quite a lot of light pollution." She let out a sigh as she let her eyes wander from one star to the next. "I wonder how things are back home. Are we still being hunted down by the Empire, or have we managed to go on the offensive?" By her tone Luke understood she did not expect an answer to that, so he said nothing. A few moments later, she continued. "Are you absolutely certain the Goa'uld are evil, that they're of the dark side?"

"Yes, there's no doubt in my mind given all the ones we've come across so far."

"Good. I want to fight against the darkness, but this conflict is still new to us. We had our whole lives to see the evil of the Empire, I wouldn't want to join the wrong side of a war I don't really know much about."

Luke could agree to that sentiment, and for the next hour the two continued to talk about their old lives, about what they did before joining the Alliance, of their time in it, and of what they thought of their new allies.

 **Author's notes**

Well, haven't updated this one in quite some time. Hopefully it won't take anywhere near as long to do so, and that the result will be better. Bit of a heavy focus on Luke in this one, but that shouldn't be too much of what happens in later chapters.


End file.
